


You are my family

by Maxtronix



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxtronix/pseuds/Maxtronix
Summary: Alec's makes clear that Magnus belongs to his family already.Confessions are made.I'm bad at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any spelling, grammar whatsoever mistakes, please tell me.  
> Any comments are appreciated, as this is my first fanfiction work ever.

Magnus and Alec had a fight about putting their lives on the line to save one another.  
That was the last thing Izzy heard from Alec that night. Therefore she wanted to go check up on her brother in the morning to look, if he is alright.  
She didn’t know what state she would find her brother in, but she definitely didn't expect to find him like that.  
When she opened the door to Alec's room in the institute, she saw his head placed on Magnus chest and wearing a little smile while he breathed evenly. She saw one of Magnus arms placed on her brothers waist and the other one streaking through his hair.  
When taking in this peaceful scene she felt happy for her brother, as she knew how much Magnus meant to him, even though he doesn’t want to admit it, at least not yet.

When she looked at Magnus he smiled at her and she asked him if everything was alright now.

“Oh yes dear, we’ve settled our differences and were able to find a compromise”

”What kind of compromise are you talking about and how did you even end up here? WHO let you in? Alec didn’t even leave his room.“

”We’ve agreed that none of us will stop putting their lives in danger, but that we will watch out for each other and as to who let me in: I let myself in, as I am the one that made up the wards, after all.“

”Of course you did. I’m happy that the two of you made up“, she smiled.

”And now you should go, as we wouldn’t want to wake up your brother. Right, darling?“

”I’ll let myself out. And thanks for protecting always Alec, because he seems to tend forgetting his own importance when he puts his live in danger to save us, especially his stupid parabatai that always rushes in without any plan“.

”His love for his family never ceases to amaze me, even though I am worried that he will be hurt badly while protecting all of you, his family.“

”You are not the only one feeling that way Magnus, but I think you have to understand something quite important.“

”And what would that be, dear Isabelle?“

”That you are a part of his family, my family, our family. And that for him you are more important than anything or anyone probably ever will“, she answers. 

Magnus was speechless, and he heard and saw her sincerity when she talked to him.  
He started to tremble slightly and stopped crawling through Alec’s hair, as he started to feel tears rising, which he tried to fight down.

Suddenly he felt Alec shifting and looked at his face straight into the sleepy hazel eyes. Within a few moments Alec was awake, as he saw Magnus facial expression.

”Magnus what happened is everything alright?“

In this moment Magnus heard the door being closed and he smiled as he knew that Isabelle left in order to give them some room to themselves. Alec also heard the sound and looked at Magnus quizzical.

”Your sister was here“, Magnus said.

”Why? What did she do to make you cry.“

”She just wanted to check up on you, as she knew of our little fight.“

”You didn’t answer my second question.“

”She talked to me about family and your strong desire to protect it at all cost no matter the consequences for yourself.“

”I don’t think I see any connection.“

”She also put me into this context.“

”Of course she did, you are the most important of my family.“

Then Alec’s eyes widened realizing what he had confessed. He had confessed the one thing he was always afraid of. His biggest weakness, his love for Magnus, even though he didn’t exactly named this feeling. Only then he noticed the tears that started to roll down Magnus eyes.

While gently stroking them away with his thumps he asked ”Why are you crying Magnus shouldn’t you be happy?” 

”Because I am so happy. No one moved me the way you did, touched me so deeply.  
No one ever actually cared for me to actually call me their family Alexander. My own family despised me after discovering what I truly am, for them I was a monster .”

”You may be many things but you will never be a monster. You are hot, intelligent, beautiful and one of the most caring persons I’ve ever met. You helped Izzy to stand trough her trial even though the nephilim are your enemies and instead of using your magic to hurt somebody, you help them. You helped Luke, you helped us without even knowing us.  
These are only a few of so many seemingly infinite examples.“

Magnus was speechless , once again this morning, touched by the words of Alexander, the nephilim who unlocked his heart unknowingly. A Lightwood as well. A member of a family who used to despise him. And again he wondered how the Lightwoods raised such wonderful children, whose minds are not mislead by prejudices. And when he looked in Alexander's eyes he was greeted with so much love, that he never expected and never really knew. In this moment he finally understood that his relationship with Camille was never close to love and he was able to move on, to leave her behind as a mere memory in the back of his mind. Then he kissed Alec fiercely with all the emotions he felt but couldn't express, because not once in his 400 years was he loved like that. But with Alexander he knew from the moment he saw him, that he had to be something extraordinary and could possibly change his life.

After Alec overcame his surprise he kissed Magnus back eagerly, overcoming all of his doubts, about Magnus not feeling the same as him but thinking about him as a mere toy. So he pressed even closer to him, resulting in the two seeming as one, because they were intertwined so that there was no end or beginning of a limb visible. When they parted it was because of the lack of oxygen.

Alec drew back to look Magnus in the eyes and was surprised. Then Magnus realized that he had dropped his glamour subconsciously and was about to close his eyes in order to put it back up, but Alec cupped his face and said to him “ look at me. You are beautiful.”, and then he continued “ I love you”. Though he started to blush he withstood his urge to look away and instead stared back into the golden green cat eyes.

And Magnus answered: “ I love you too.”

Then Alec finally gave into his urge and buried his head in the crook between Magnus neck and shoulder, and Magnus started to streak through his hair like he did in the morning, and he felt Alec smiling.

Then he asked him “ why didn't you show them to me sooner” and Magnus thought to have heard some hurt and wonder as well in his tone.

“Because I was afraid. Because I didn't want to lose you. Because I wasn't sure what you felt for me. Because people always despised me after seeing my warlock mark, only seeing me as a demon afterwards.”

Alec looked up to him and said “ I would never despise you, especially not because of such beautiful eyes. And it's so ironical that you thought I didn't felt the same for you while I was afraid of the very same thing, for you being an I-don't-know-how-many-years-old-warlock.”

“Then we are both idiots it appears. And to answer your question I am around 400 years old Give or take a few years.”

“then I am nothing more than a more child to you”

“No. I never saw you like this. As you are so much braver, compassionate, responsible, trustworthy than most of your age are and many ever will be. Your sense of duty and family overcomes everything that I have ever witnessed and I am happy to call you mine” he said with a coy smile. 

And Alec's blush became more of a crimson red but he answered “so am I” he answered shyly.

They kissed again and it felt like their first all the while as if they have been together forever.

~  
After they spend the afternoon together Alec goes to search for Izzy in the evening.

He found her in the training room sparring with Jace approaching them by simply saying hey. Both turned around to look at him and were surprised to find him smiling more happy than they ever saw him. 

He went straight ahead to Izzy and took her in in an fierce embrace and whispered “thank you” and took a step back. Izzy just smiled knowingly and said “ No problem, big brother.”

Jace looked from one to another quizzically, as he heard everything because of his nephilim senses.

But Izzy still continued to ignore him and said “ You have to tell me everything, after I'm done with beating our brother. And Alec left the room with an slightly annoyed “Okay”, while Jace pouted.  
~

When Alec got entered Izzy’s room he didn't just find Izzy, who looked like a child waiting for its present, but Jace as well, who sat on her bed crossed legged .

And as if Jace could read his mind he simply said: “I have a right to know what made my brother so incredibly happy.”

So he told them, but left out some of the details.

So Izzy told him “I’m so happy for you, I hope I will find someone like that as well someday.”

And even though Alec didn't say anything she knew that he wished that for her and Jace as well.


End file.
